Desde Howgarts Con Amor
by mrs mary black
Summary: Lily y los merodeadores pensaron que ese sería un curso como otro cualquiera, pero no contaron con que la mezcla de sus hormonas, el poder de Voldemort en alza y esa misteriosa chica nueva podía ponerlo todo patas arriba.
1. Después de un final, siempre hay un

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes. Hago esto sin afán de lucro, vamos, por amor al arte.

Desde Howgarts Con Amor

Capítulo 1: Después de un final, siempre hay un comienzo.

1 de Septiembre. Estación de King Cross

"Tú tranquila, tú tranquila, no les mires, tú tranquila". Charlotte DuFour repetía internamente su mantra mientras su hermana iba con su desparpajo natural a saludar a unos amigos. "No te van a comer, Charlotte, tú tranquila". Se lo decía una y otra vez sin llegar a creérselo del todo.

-Charlotte, ¡Charlotte! Tierra llamando a Charlotte ¿Peque dónde estabas?-Le pregunto su hermana mayor Vivienne, una rubia despampanante vestida a la última moda- ven nena, quiero presentarte a unas amigas.

Charlotte la siguió a disgusto hasta la otra punta de la estación, mientras pensaba en su querida Francia, en Beuxbatons y en su padre. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que entender que ya, ni estaba en Francia, ni iba a volver a Beuxbatons ni volvería a ver a su padre, no al menos hasta que muriera y se reencontraran en la otra vida, si es que había una. Porque sí, porque su padre estaba muerto y contra eso no se puede hacer nada. Y ahora había tenido que volver a Inglaterra con su madre, a la que no aguantaba y con su hermana, a la que quería con locura pero no entendía. "Un idílico panorama para empezar el curso" pensó con sarcasmo. Tuvo que dejar sus amargos pensamientos para luego, ya que Vivienne estaba presentándole a dos chicas.

-Nena, estas son Lily Evans y Saskia Van Hudson, mis mejores amigas ¿Te hablé de ellas no?

-Si, lo hiciste, Lily, Saskia es un placer.

-El placer es nuestro- dijo la que supuso debía ser Lily, ya que su hermana le había dicho que esta era pelirroja de ojosverdes.

-Espero que te guste Howgarts- le deseó Saskia. Era una morena de pelo corto y ojos de un extraño tono violáceo. Se acercó a darle dos besos, y Charlotte comprobó que era alta, al menos más que ella, y que tenía lo que podríamos denominar "curvas peligrosas".

En ese momento se oyó el último pitido de aviso para los rezagados, y las chicas subieron al tren y se metieron en el primer compartimento libre que vieron. Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Lily tuvo que irse a hacer su ronda de prefecta y Saskia dijo:

-Bueno Charlotte, ya entrando en materia académica ¿En qué casa prefieres estar?

-No sé-respondió la aludida- supongo que me da igual.

-Pues yo quiero que estés en Hufflepuff-intervino su hermana- hemos estado demasiado tiempo separadas y ya es hora de que podamos estar juntas como dos hermanas de verdad.

-Ya, ya, tú lo que quieres es tenerme vigilada guapa que se te ve el plumero- bromeó Charlotte- Además, aunque estemos en la misma casa no olvides que yo entro en quinto, un curso por debajo que vosotras, así que tampoco íbamos a estar muy juntas.

-Pues yo quiero que estés en Gryffindor- volvió a hablar Saskia- así estarás con Lily y conmigo y te podremos presentar a los chicos hot oficiales de Howgarts.

-Si Lily te oyera no te dirigiría la palabra en un mes- se rió Vivienne.

-Tienes razón, por eso hablo cuando no está ella, su presencia me coarta la libertad de expresión- le siguió Saskia el juego.

-Chicas perdonad, pero creo que me he perdido ¿De qué estamos hablando?

-Hablamos Charlotte, de los chicos más queridos por las chicas en general, y más odiados por Lily en particular: los merodeadores.

-¿Esos son los chicos hot de los que hablabas?

-Exacto, están para comérselos, pero Lily les odia porque dice que son unos chulos, arrogantes y...- se quedó en blanco.

-Y unos palurdos sin sentido común- le recordó Vivienne, que ha esas alturas del viaje ya se estaba retocando el maquillaje.

-¿Quieres dejar eso de una vez? No sé como puedes estar todo el día mirándote al espejo- le espetó su hermana. Pensó en lo poco que se parecían Vivienne y ella. Su hermana era una rubia de ojos azules bien vestida y con un cuerpo esbelto. Ella tenía el pelo castaño ondulado y los ojos marrón chocolate. Era más baja que su hermana y su cuerpo tiraba mas a voluptuoso que a esbelto. Ambas guapas, si, pero muy distintas.

-No estoy todo el día mirándome al espejo- respondió su hermana interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Si lo estás.

-No lo estoy.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-¡Qué sí!

-¡Qué no!

-Chicas, chicas, chicas, haya paz- las tranquilizó Saskia- no discutáis por una cosa tan tonta.

-Lo siento, nos pasa a menudo- dijo Charlotte algo ruborizada por el espectáculo que acababa de dar.

-No pasa nada, a mi y a Lily también nos pasa.

Como si supiera que la acababan de nombrar, Lily entró en ese momento lívida de rabia y murmurando cosas sin sentido

-Son unos capullos, unos imbéciles, unos subnormales, unos chulos, unos... unos... ¡Y ahora encima me quedo sin insultos!

-Lily ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Pasa, Vivienne, que los capullos, imbéciles, subnormales, chulos, y no se me ocurre nada más de los merodeadores se han colado en el vagón de los Slytherins y los han dejado con el pelo a lo afro y unas paletas que les llegaban hasta el suelo! ¡Y encima, llego yo que siempre me como todos los marrones, los dejo como estaban y me dicen que me largue, que no necesitan la ayuda de una sangre sucia! ¡Y luego sale Snape y con toda la cara dura del mundo me dice que gracias! ¡Después de lo que me hizo el infeliz el año pasado!- en ese momento Charlotte iba a intervenir para enterarse de quien era Snape, pero Lily no la dejó- Y para rematar la faena, cuando venía hacía aquí me encuentro con los cuatro autores materiales de los hechos, les hecho la bronca y ¿sabes que me dijo Potter? ¡Que si quería salir con él! ¡Y lo mando al cuerno y él sigue insistiendo mientras Black y Petigrew se partían la caja y Remus me miraba con cara de circunstancias pero sin hacer nada!¡Él que dice ser mi amigo!

-¿Has terminado?-Preguntó Saskia. Lily asintió, jadeante- pues muy bien, felicidades, pero ahora será mejor que nos cambiemos chicas, que el castillo ya se ve por la ventana.

Charlotte se asomó y vio el castillo de Howgarts por primera vez. Si bien es verdad que ella no quería estar ahí, debía admitir que era, cuanto menos, imponente. Además su hermana le había hablado maravillas del director, Albus Dumbledore, aunque en Beuxbatons se comentaba que era un viejo chiflado. Las chicas se pusieron sus uniformes, Lily y Saskia el de Gryffindor, Vivienne el de Hufflepuff y Charlotte el uniforme completamente negro que usaban los alumnos que no tenían asignada una casa.

Bajaron del tren y subieron a uno de los carruajes, que tuvieron que compartir con unas chicas y un chico de Ravenclaw. Cuando llegaron y entraron en el Gran Comedor, Charlotte se quedó sin palabras observando el cielo estrellado que se podía vislumbrar a través del techo. Aquello sin duda era algo que no se veía todos los días. Las otras tres se fueron cada una a su mesa, mientras que ella se quedó con los alumnos de primero esperando para ser seleccionada. La selección comenzó y los niñosbfueron subiendo al estrado de uno en uno. Una tal Miranda Ashton fue a parar a Ravenclaw, y un par de chicos gemelos fueron ambos a Slytherin. Luego un chaval para Hufflepuff, una chica a Slytherin y la profesora McGonnagal leyó:

-DuFour, Charlotte.

Charlotte empezó a subir los escalones con la cabeza bien alta, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios. La gente murmuraba, ya que quedaba claro que ella no era de primero. La profesora McGonnagal, se apresuró a aclararlo.

-Usted, señorita DuFour, ha sido transferida desde Beuxbatons y entrará en quinto curso ¿Me equivoco?- Charlotte negó- Bien, siéntese por favor.

Ella hizo lo propio y luego sintió como le colocaba el sombrero. A los pocos segundos una voz empezó a resonar en su cabeza: "veo ambición, o sí, mucha, pero también coraje, y orgullo, sí, mucho orgullo. Algo de inseguridad, pero también ganas de superarte a ti misma. Estarás bien en..."

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

El Gran Comedor aplaudió, sobre todo la mesa de Gryffindor. Charlotte miró hacia la de Hufflepuff y buscó con la mirada a su hermana. Cuando la vio, ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste, le lanzó un beso y movió los labios en lo que Charlotte pudo distinguir era un "buena suerte peque". Se volvió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, "mi mesa", pensó, y vio a Lily y Saskia que, sonrientes, le hacían un hueco entre ellas. Fue y se sentó con sus nuevas amigas.

Cuando la selección terminó, Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y cesaron todas las conversaciones. Dio su discurso de bienvenida y después apareció la cena. Todo eso a Charlotte le pareció increíble y, por un momento, se olvidó de Francia, de su padre y de Beuxbatons, y pensó que quizás podría irle bien en Howgarts.

Después de la cena, Lily y el otro prefecto de Gryffindor (que según le dijo Saskia era Remus Lupin, uno de los merodeadores) les guiaron hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde estaban la sala común y los dormitorios. Subió al suyo y se presentó a sus compañeras de cuarto, tres chicas que ya se conocían y le cayeron regular tirando a mal. Se acostó pronto, pero no pudo dormirse hasta mucho rato después.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

Mientras tanto, en esa misma torre pero más arriba, Lily y Saskia, ya con el pelo recogido y el pijama puesto, hablaban de los acontecimientos del día mientras sus compañeras de cuarto estaban en el baño:

-¿Qué te parece Charlotte?- preguntó Saskia

-Pues llámame paranoica Sas, pero hay algo en ella que no me da buena espina- contestó Lily

-¿Algo? ¿Y qué es algo?

-No sé, algo. Digamos simplemente que es un presentimiento que tengo, que me dice que algo no va bien con esa chica. No sé, la veo como rara, como que trama algo.

-Lily, no te ofendas, pero ¿No serán ideas tuyas? a mi me ha parecido una chica de lo más normal. Algo reservada, pero buena gente.

-Sí, seguramente serán ideas mías, después de todo hoy estoy de mal humor por culpa de un idiota.

-¿Te refieres a James?- Lily asintió- mira chica, se que me matarás por esto, pero creo que en el fondo te gusta.

-¿Ese impresentable? ¿A mi?- respondió Lily con cara de asco- no sé que has comido, pero no te ha sentado bien, dices demasiadas tonterías.

-Si tú lo dices- y así Saskia se metió en la cama y acabó la conversación. Lily se quedó con cara de poker, luego sacudió la cabeza y se fue también a dormir.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

A la misma altura de la torre, pero en el lado opuesto, cuatro chicos comentaban sus planes para ese curso:

-Pues yo pienso liarme con todas las que pueda- decía Sirius Black, un guapo moreno de ojos grises y aire elegante.

-Entonces no tienes novedades para este año Canuto, siempre haces lo mismo- le dijo su amigo Remus Lupin, un chico alto de pelo castaño y ojos dorados con aspecto enfermizo- algún día te gustará de verdad una chica, y entonces ella te rechazará por la fama que tienes y tendrás que joderte- finalizó con cara seria.

-Lunático, lees demasiados libros de amor- replicó el otro- cualquier chica querría estar conmigo ¿No crees Peter?

-Desde luego- contestó el aludido. Peter Petigrew era un chico bajito y regordete, de ojos negros y pelo ralo, cuyo modelo a seguir era Sirius, aunque andaba lejos del objetivo.

-¿Y tú James, que opinas?- preguntó Remus al último chico sin darse por vencido- ¿James?- no contestaba- Sirius hazme el favor de darle un sopapo a James- este no se hizo de rogar y le pego a su amigo una colleja, haciendo que reaccionara- ¿Tío en que piensas?

-En Lily- suspiró.

-Como siempre- rió Sirius- cornamenta, mi querido amigo, estás atado, agarrado, cogido por los huevos o como quieras llamarlo, la cuestión es que lo estás.

-Eso es mentira- se picó el otro.

-Sabes que es verdad- James puso cara de asesino en serie- pero si dices que es mentira, de acuerdo, demuéstralo.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a demostrarlo?

-Fácil: pasa de ella y vuelve a ser el de antes. El que salía de fiesta y ligaba con cualquier cosa con tetas que se le pusiera a tiro.

James puso cara de pensárselo, Remus negó con la cabeza, Peter miraba alternativamente a sus amigos expectante, y Sirius sonreía a James burlonamente. Al final el otro se decidió:

-Hecho- dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Pero no vale echarse atrás- dijo su mejor amigo estrechándosela.

-Yo nunca me echo atrás pase lo que pase- contestó el otro sonriendo con maldad.

Remus, que de los cuatro era el del sentido común, pensó que ahí se mascaba la tragedia, pero no dijo nada.

-Buenas noches chavales- dijo Sirius.

-Felices sueños chicos- respondió James.

-Hasta mañana gente- habló Peter.

-Que durmáis bien.- contestó al final Remus.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

-Buenas noches Lils- dijo Saskia medio dormida.

-Hasta mañana Sas- respondió la otra.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

-Espero que estés bien peque- murmuró Vivienne para sí.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

-Estaré bien para que no te preocupes nena- musitó Charlotte con voz triste, sin saber que su hermana también le deseaba buenas noches desde la distancia de su sala común- dejo de llamarme Charlotte DuFour si no consigo arrasar en este colegio- dijo con voz más animada y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Y así acabo el primer día de curso, con nuevos planes, nuevas ideas y nuevas amistades, pero sobre todo con la promesa de que el día siguiente sería mejor, porque, después de un final, siempre hay un comienzo.

* * *

Bueno, llegados aquí aclararé algunas cosas: este fic se sitúa en el sexto año de los merodeadores y Lily, por si no ha quedado claro. Es segundo capítulo ya lo tengo escrito y pienso subirlo en un par de días, después de eso, actualizaré una vez por semana (espero).

Es mi primer fic, así que todos los reviews con ideas, correcciones y crítica constructiva serán bien recibidos.

Y para el siguiente: ¿Cumplirá James su apuesta?¿Se liará Sirius con alguna chica?¿Será verdad que Charlotte trama algo, o Lily está loca?¿Cómo les irá a todos juntos en clase?

Todo esto y muchísimo más en el capítulo 2: Encuentros, desencuentros y una conversación sobre virginidades.


	2. De encuentros, desencuentros y una co

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Sobra decir que yo no soy ninguno de los dos y que no hago esto con afán de lucro.

* * *

Desde Howgarts Con Amor

Capítulo 2: De encuentros, desencuentros y una conversación sobre virginidades.

Howgarts. 2 de Septiembre

Lily se había despertado esa mañana de un humor de perros. Había soñado con su odiado Potter, aunque no precisamente se estaban peleando, todo hay que decirlo. La cuestión es que no le gustaba para nada soñar eso, porque, vamos a ver, ¿cuando odias a alguien no se suele estar teniendo sueños... "animados" con él, no? "Seguramente será porque cuando me dormí me rondaba aún en la cabeza mi conversación con Saskia", pensaba "no sé como se le pudo ocurrir semejante tontería". En esas iba pensando, cuando pasaba por allí también distraído cierto moreno con gafas y pelo revuelto, y de él pensando en quidditch, y de ella pensando en "merlín-sabe-que", solo podía salir un choque frontal con daños colaterales. Vamos, que básicamente cayeron los dos al suelo.

-¿Te importaría mirar por donde...? ¿Lily?- a James se le iluminó la cara- lo siento, ha sido culpa mía, ¿estás bien?

-Evans para ti Potter, y sí estoy bien, gracias.

-Lilyyyyyyyyy- gritaba Saskia por el pasillo. Venía acalorada de correr tras su amiga- te llevo buscando un rato, ¿Por qué te has ido sin mi?- la otra iba a contestar pero de pronto Saskia se dio cuenta de la presencia de un tercero en discordia- ¡Hola James! ¿Qué tal el verano capitán?

-Bien Saskia, gracias. Oye, ya están fijadas las fechas para las pruebas de selección para el equipo- a los dos se les iluminó la cara al mencionar el quidditch- el viernes después de comer.

-Ok capitán. Anotado, ¿verdad Lily?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi?- dijo la otra extrañada.

-Es obvio. Tú eres la que tiene que anotarlo en su inteligente y organizada cabecita para luego recordárselo a moi- replicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. James soltó una carcajada mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

-Bueno, hasta luego. Saskia- le dio un beso en la mano a su compañera de equipo- Evans- dijo a Lily secamente. Luego se fué.

-¿Te has fijado?- dijo Lily con cara de susto.

-¿En qué?

-No me ha dicho nada.

-Si, nos ha dicho adiós a las dos.

-No me refiero a eso, digo que no me ha dicho nada en plan: sal conmigo muñeca- lo último lo dijo imitando la voz de James.

Su amiga rió.

-Y lo echas de menos ¿eh? Al final va a ser verdad eso de que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

-No digas tonterías. Y vamos al comedor anda que tengo hambre.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

Charlotte caminaba tranquilamente hacia el comedor, cuando oyó un ruido raro detrás de una puerta. Entró y descubrió que era un aula con pinta de estar abandonada y que el ruido provenía de una chica sentada en la mesa del profesor, que lloraba a mares.

-Oye, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Charlotte.

-¿Eso es evidente no?- contestó la chica con malos modos. Luego pareció arrepentirse- Lo siento, es que no estoy de humor.

-Mira, eso sí que es evidente- sonrió Charlotte- ¿me lo quieres contar?

-Sí, bueno, creo que tengo que desahogarme. Verás- suspiró- esta mañana, mi novio, o mejor dicho exnovio, me dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante. Yo ya soñaba con una declaración y un anillo ¿sabes?- contuvo un sollozo- creo que soy la única chica tan tonta como para pensar que un quinceañero va a pedirle matrimonio. Lo que quería era cortar conmigo el muy cabrón. Y eso no es lo peor- sollozó de nuevo- resulta que me ha dejado porque se ha acostado con otra y se ha dado cuenta de que no me quiere. ¿Te lo puedes creer?- Charlotte no supo que decir pero por lo visto era una pregunta retórica- como coja a esa perra se va a enterar.

-Y yo te ayudaré- dijo Charlotte con entusiasmo- no hay nada que me reviente más que las lagartas que se meten en las relaciones ajenas. Por cierto, soy Charlotte DuFour.

-Yo Angelica Wilbur- cuando se levantó Charlotte vió que llevaba una túnica de Ravenclaw. Era una chica de pelo rubio oscuro por los hombros y ojos grises algo rechoncha.

-¿A qué curso vas? Yo a quinto.

-¡Y yo! Genial, ¿eso quiere decir que nos veremos en clase no?

-Supongo. ¿Bajas a desayunar?- su nueva amiga asintió y emprendieron el camino juntas.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado la mañana del primer día de clases. Todos estaban allí para recoger sus horarios y zamparse todo lo que pudieran antes de que empezara la parte aburrida del asunto. En la mesa de Gryffindor, cuatro chicos pasaban revista a su desayuno. O mejor dicho, tres lo hacían con su desayuno y uno con las chicas que veía, anotando en su mente a cuáles debía acercarse y a cuales evitar.

-Y que, Sirius, ¿sabes ya quien es la primera víctima del año?- preguntó James divertido.

-Tengo varias candidatas que... un segundo ¿cómo que víctima? dirás gran afortunada.

-No Sirius, digo víctima porque es verdad. Te lías con ellas y luego pasas de su culo.

-Yo nunca paso del culo de una chica guapa, en todo caso paso de ella. Además, ¿no te habrás olvidado de nuestra apuesta?

Tienes que desasentar la cabeza y demostrar que la pelirroja no te tiene amarrado.

-No lo he olvidado Sirius, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que acostarme con todas como haces tú.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Que puedo buscarme una novia con la que ir en serio. No me vendría mal, ni a vosotros tampoco.

-Yo no puedo tener novia y lo sabes- dijo Remus con rostro sombrío

-¿Por qué?- dijo extrañado James- ¿no te referirás a, ya sabes, tu pequeño problema peludo verdad?

-Sabes que sí.

-Tu eres tonto. Si una chica te quiere de verdad, te aceptará con o sin eso, y si no lo hace es que no vale la pena.

-James tiene razón- dijo Sirius- la verdad es que lo ha dicho de una forma bastante cursi, pero tiene razón.

-Sí- dijo Peter- podemos buscarnos una novia los dos ¿eh lunático? La verdad es que creo que ya va siendo hora de que siente cabeza.

Los otros tres se miraron sin saber muy bien como decirle a Peter que él no tenía que sentar cabeza porque nunca había sido un cabeza loca. No porque no quisiera, sino porque las chicas en quién se fijaban era en los otros tres. Los salvó la campana, porque en ese momento empezaron a repartir los horarios.

-Puff, vaya asco- dijo Sirius- hoy tenemos encantamientos. Lo odio, Flitwick me tiene manía.

-No te tiene manía Canuto, simplemente eres un desastre para eso- le contestó Remus- yo pienso que el peor día es el viernes, que tenemos dos horas de historia con Bins.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Voy a echarme un sueñecito estupendo todos los viernes.

-Para ti nada, pero para los que queremos prestar atención es una tortura china.

-Pues duerme, como todos.

-¿Y luego a quién le vas a pedir los apuntes?- Sirius se lo pensó.

-Tienes razón, tú presta atención que los estudios son lo primero.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

Esa mañana a primera hora los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían transformaciones con McGonnagal. La profesora entró con dos chicas, premios anuales de las dos casas.

-Alumnos, esta mañana las premios anuales de sus casas les realizarán una encuesta sobre sus hábitos. Escriban el número de la pregunta y la respuesta que elijan en un pergamino. No pongan el nombre por favor, la encuesta es anónima.

-¿Nuestros hábitos?- dijo Saskia.

-Se referirá a los hábitos de estudio Sas- le respondió Lily- venga, atenta que empiezan.

-Primera pregunta: Cuando mantienes relaciones sexuales- Lily se atragantó con su propia saliva- ¿usas protección?

A la mayoría le entró la risita floja, algunos se ruborizaron y Sirius se desternillaba de risa sobre su mesa. Una chica de Gryffindor más roja que un tomate levantó la mano.

-¿Qué se supone que ponemos los que... bueno, los que no hayamos mantenido relaciones sexuales?- la mitad de la clase suspiró aliviada por no tener que haber hecho la pregunta del millón.

-Lo dejáis en blanco.

Estas fueron las respuestas de nuestros chicos:

-Lily:

(en blanco)

-Saskia:

Siempre

-Sirius:

Siempre, de lo contrario tendría millones de mini-Sirius mirándome con rencor, y eso me da mucho yuyu.

-James:

Siempre, aunque hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo.

-Remus:

(en blanco)

-Peter:

(en blanco)

La encuesta siguió con preguntas menos embarazosas, por lo visto habían dejado el plato fuerte para el principio. Cuando terminaron las clases, había conversaciones sobre la encuesta en todo el colegio. Lily, Saskia, Vivienne, Charlotte y su nueva amiga Angelica lo comentaban sentadas junto al lago:

-Hay que ver el temita para la encuesta, menos mal que era anónima.

-Y que lo digas Lily, pero hay un tema que ha salido sobre el que tengo curiosidad- decía Angelica.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron las demás a coro.

-Pues... el de las virginidades- dijo roja como un tomate- ya sabéis, quien es virgen y quien no.

-Pues lo que yo te puedo asegurar es que Sirius no lo es, y pongo las manos en el fuego a que James tampoco- dijo Saskia después de un rato pensando- ni yo, ahora que lo pienso, ni Vivienne.

-¿¡No eres virgen!?- preguntó Charlotte escandalizada a su hermana- ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Vergüenza debería darte!

-Vaya, no sabía que fueras tan puritana.

-No, que no seas virgen no, ¡lo que debería darte vergüenza es no habérmelo contado!

-¡Ah! Lo siento, es que no quería pervertirte.

-Y ¿cómo es?- Vivienne fue a contestar, pero Saskia lo hizo por ella.

-¡Es la leche! ¡Te diviertes tanto, puedes probar tantas cosas!- decía con expresión soñadora.

-¿Probar tantas cosas? ¡Pero tu que has hecho so depravada!- dijo Charlotte, mitad en en serio mitad en broma.

-Nada que no haréis vosotras cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Y tu Lily?- le preguntó Angelica- al fin y al cabo Charlotte y yo somos las menores, pero tu ya tienes edad para ir pensando en eso.

-Ella es que se está reservando para James- bromeó Saskia.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué estás diciendo últimamente tantas gilipolleces?- luego se volvió a Angelica- respondiendo a tu pregunta,

eso no me quita el sueño, la verdad. Ni me veo con ganas ni me veo preparada, así que de momento nada.

-Bueno chicas, si me disculpáis, yo me voy que tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Charlotte.

-¿Cosas como cuáles?

-Pues cosas Vivienne, no seas cotilla- y se fue.

-Joder como se ha puesto por una pregunta, en fin ¿de qué hablábamos?

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

Charlotte iba pensando en que se tenía que buscar una buena excusa para ausentarse sin que las chicas se extrañaran ni hiciesen preguntas. Lo que había ido a hacer a Inglaterra era algo que no podía contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Vivienne, a la que se lo contaba todo. Pero esto era un asunto de fuerza mayor, y además sabía de sobra que su hermana no aprobaría lo que pensaba. Y más viendo la clase de gente con la que se juntaba. En esas iba pensando en una buena trola para contarles a todos, cuando vio al chico que su hermana le había señalado esa mañana como el famoso Sirius Black. Sonrió y chocó contra él intencionadamente, haciendo que sus libros se cayeran al suelo.

-Ups, lo siento, iba pensando sin mirar por donde iba- le dijo mientas recogía sus libros. Él se agachó a ayudarla.

-No pasa nada, nunca podría enfadarme con una chica tan guapa- terminaron de recoger y se pusieron de pie- oye, estos pasillos son muy peligrosos para que una chica como tú vaya tan sola, y más si ya está oscureciendo- le puso su mejor sonrisa- pero yo puedo acompañarte a donde vayas- y dicho esto le ofreció su brazo.

-Será un placer- accedió sonriendo coquetamente.

-El placer es todo mío- respondió él. Había estado pensando en lo que le había dicho James y había llegado a la conclusión de que no le iba a pasar nada por tener novia y ver que pasaba. Y entonces había aparecido esa chica, que tenía un no sé qué que le encantaba- aún no me has dicho tu nombre- recordó.

-Charlotte. Charlotte DuFour.

-Yo soy Sirius. Sirius Black- y le sonrió con una sonrisa sincera de esas que le salían rara vez con una chica.

-Lo sé. Por aquí eres famoso- ella también sonrió maliciosamente con su boquita de piñón. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, Sirius

podía convertirse en una excusa. Una buena y placentera excusa.

* * *

En fin, aquí estoy otra vez. Solo quería decir que le he cambiado el rated de M a T porque el M me parecía un poco exagerado para lo que tengo pensado hacer. A los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí gracias, y los reviews le alegran a una el día. Yo simplemente lo dejo caer xD

Y en el próximo capítulo:

¿Se decidirán a buscar novia James, Peter y Remus? Y si es así, ¿Qué hará Lily cuándo se entere? ¿Con quién se habrá acostado el ex de Angelica? ¿Qué trama Charlotte?

Nos vemos en el capítulo 3: De citas, paranoias y novias formales


	3. De citas paranoias y novias formales

Desde Howgarts Con Amor

Capítulo 3: De citas, paranoias y novias formales

La mañana del segundo día de curso amaneció para los merodeadores prometiendo ser bastante entretenida. Se habían despertado mucho más temprano de lo habitual, lo que era bastante raro, y sin rechistar, lo que era todavía más raro. En ese momento estaban los cuatro sentados en el suelo formando un corrillo, y en el interior de este había una caja metálica que parecía ser una especie de jaula.

-Bien chicos ¿están todas dentro?- preguntaba Sirius.

-Todas Canuto, frescas y recién pilladas- respondió enseguida James.

-Al final el madrugón va a valer la pena- dijo Peter ilusionado.

-Tienes razón Colagusano, solo con ver la cara que se les queda cuando vean entrar cientos de doxys en el vestíbulo la valdrá.

-Y más cuando vean que nosotros estamos sentaditos ya en nuestra mesa y lejos del incidente- sonrío Remus.

-La verdad es que ese chaval ha sido un buen fichaje.

-Tienes toda la razón, nos ayuda tanto y sin rechistar que yo diría que está enamorado de nosotros- rió Sirius- si no fuera porque está tan desesperado por perder la virginidad con una chica guapa que el otro día me hizo darle una clase magistral.

-El pobre chico no sabe lo que ha hecho- dijo Remus picando a su amigo.

El chico en cuestión era Dylan Wilbur, hermano menor de Angelica y fan número 1 de los merodeadores. A finales del curso pasado se les había presentado y ni corto ni perezoso les dijo que iba a ser su sucesor, y que quería ayudarles en todo lo que pudiera. Desde entonces los otros cuatro lo habían acogido como becario. Esto era muy útil, porque ellos planeaban las bromas y luego Dylan se encargaba de apretar el interruptor y ponerlas en marcha mientras ellos estaban lejos del escenario del crimen. Y como el chico tenía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, nadie sospechaba de él. Los cuatro amigos se fueron de la habitación con la caja en la mano y bajaron las escaleras hasta los dormitorios de tercer curso. El plan era que Dylan fuera al vestíbulo antes que nadie y pusiera la jaula con las doxys en un sitio estratégico donde nadie las viera. Luego, cuando el vestíbulo estuviera lleno de gente y los merodeadores ya en el comedor, su pequeño saltamontes abriría la jaula y se escabulliría de allí sin que nadie sospechara. El crimen perfecto.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

El vestíbulo de Howgarts estaba abarrotado. La mayoría de alumnos charlaban o esperaban a alguien antes de entrar en el comedor. Solo unos pocos - entre ellos los merodeadores - estaban sentados ya a la espera del desayuno. Lily, Saskia y Charlotte hablaban mientras esperaban a Vivienne y Angelica. A los pocos minutos, Saskia las vió bajar juntas la escalera y las saludo con la mano. Cuando iba a avisarle a las otras de que ya podían entar se oyó un ruido raro. Todos miraron hacia un punto junto a los relojes con la puntuación de cada casa, en los que Ravenclaw llevaba la ventaja, y de pronto de ese punto empezaron a salir a borbotones lo que parecían ser cientos de puntos azules. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar y a correr, pero los puntos se les enganchaban en el pelo y la ropa, ya que no eran puntos sino...

-¡Son Doxys chicas! ¡Los bichos esos que se te enganchan por todas partes!- gritaba Angelica mientras intentaba sin mucho éxito desengancharse una doxy del flequillo.

-Gracias por la primera información Angie pero de la segunda ya nos habíamos dado cuenta- Contestó Charlotte mientras se quitaba una del uniforme.

-¡Las odio, son asquerosas! ¡Quitádmelas, quitádmelas rápido que vienen por mí!- Saskia estaba un poco histérica porque odiaba los insectos, o en su defecto todo lo que pudiera pasar por ellos.

-Saskia, no van a por ti, intentan pasar y ser libres, pero no pueden porque se quedan enganchadas- aún en ese momento, a Lily no la abandonaba su aplastante lógica.

-Eso me daría muchísima pena si no fuese porque se quedan enganchadas en MÍ pelo recién alisado- Lily fue a contestar con otra irrefutable respuesta de las suyas, pero en ese momento, todas las doxys se quedaron congeladas en el aire.

-Alumnos- el director Dumbledore bajaba con porte majestuoso las escaleras del vestíbulo- por favor les pido que pasen al comedor con tranquilidad, en seguida serviremos el desayuno. Lamento mucho este incidente, y en cuanto me haga cargó de las doxys castigaré personalmente a los culpables- a nadie se le escapó ese "los", y todos supieron muy bien en quienes estaba pensando Dumbledore. Por lo visto a la profesora McGonnagal tampocó, ya que se levantó de la mesa de los profesores y se dirigió hacia la de Gryffindor.

-Potter, Black, Lupin y Petigrew- los cuatro levantaron la vista hacia la jefa de su casa- ¿por casualidad no sabrán ustedes nada sobre este desafortunado incidente, verdad?

-Profesora McGonnagal, nos ofende que piense eso de nosotros- dijo Sirius echándole morro- Sabemos que nuestra fama nos precede, pero hemos vuelto al buen camino.

-¿A sí? ¿Y por qué debería fiarme de ustedes?

-Bueno, profesora- tomó el relevo James- usted misma pudo ver desde su mesa que nosotros cuatro estamos aquí sentados desde mucho antes de lo de las doxys. ¿Cómo íbamos a abrir la jaula?

-Existen hechizos muy simples para eso señor Potter.

-Disculpe que la corrija profesora pero desde aquí no hay ángulo para lanzar un hechizo al sitio de donde salieron las doxys- Remus, al igual que Lily, poseía una lógica aplastante en los momentos de crisis.

McGonnagal se vio derrotada, y aunque seguía pensando que de alguna forma habían sido ellos, no tenía pruebas y por lo tanto no sería justo castigarles solo porque el sentido común decía que habían sido ellos. Mientras tanto, aún en la puerta del comedor, las chicas, con los pelos enredados y los uniformes hechos una piltrafa, intentaban arreglar el estropicio.

-Mi uniforme ya está bien ¡Pero mirad que pelos!- Saskia agitaba su corta melena negra con indignación- antes estaban llenos de glamour y ahora de enredos y puntas abiertas- se lamentaba.

-Anda ven, que te hago un apaño- dijo Vivienne. Le apuntó con la varita a la cabeza y murmuró- teretis pilus- el pelo de su amiga volvió a ser tan liso y glamuroso como antes del ataque.

-¡Te adoro Viv!- Saskia le dio a la rubia un abrazo de oso tan fuerte que se puso morada.

-Sas, que no puede respirar- Lily salvó a Vivienne de morir por asfixia.

-Ups, lo siento. Por cierto ¿Dónde has aprendido ese hechizo tan guay?

-Pues me lo enseñó mi madre, sabe un montón de hechizos de ese tipo, me enseñó a usarlos desde pequeña.

-Típico de ella. En vez de enseñarle a su hija un hechizo para defenderse le enseña uno para alisarse el pelo.

-Nena, no hables así de mamá. Se preocupa porque yo esté guapa. Y desde que has llegado, contigo igual.

-Debería preocuparse mas de nosotras en sí, en lugar de por nuestro pelo o nuestro maquillaje- musitó Charlotte de forma que ninguna la oyó escepto Lily, aunque la pelirroja prefirió callar.

-Bueno ¿entramos? no se vosotras pero me muero de hambre.

-No hace falta que lo jures Angie, acaban de rugirte las tripas- se burló Charlotte- venga vamos.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

Ese día los de sexto de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff tenían pociones juntos. Slughorn entró en el aula con una gran sonrisa y les dijo:

-Bienvenidos a mi primera clase del año, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y como no, Lily- la pelirroja se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo, todos sabían que era la favorita de Slughorn, ya que el no se molestaba en ocultarlo- Para las clases de este trimestre vais a estar por parejas- todos empezaron a llamar a sus amigos asegurándose no estar sin pareja- no tan rápido chicos, no tan rápido. Yo las elegiré poniendo en cada una a alguien a quien se le bien la asignatura y alguien a quien no. Así, además de que no habrá demasiadas diferencias entre parejas, el que sea bueno en pociones podrá ayudar al que no lo sea. Bien, todos atentos, las parejas a las que nombre que se busquen un sitio para los dos:

"Hopkins con Grey- dos chicos de Hufflepuff se levantaron y fueron a sentarse al fondo de la clase- Petigrew con Van Hudson- Peter y Saskia se levantaron, el ilusionado y ella con cara de fastidio, y se sentaron en primera fila- Black con Hepburn- Sirius vió que su compañera era una Hufflepuff rubia con cara de simpática, se levantaron y se sentaron en la tercera fila- Whiles y Pikes- dos Gryffindors se sentaron en primera fila- Potter y Evans- la clase entera palideció. Todos estaban pensando lo mismo "este hombre no sabe que acaba de desatar la tercera guerra mundial". Pero a diferencia de eso, Lily se levantó nerviosa y fue hacia James, que con toda tranquilidad y sin decirle nada, le señaló un sitio en la segunda fila- y por último, Lupin con DuFour- Remus y Vivienne se sonrieron y se sentaron en el último sitio libre que quedaba al fondo de la clase.

Slughorn empezó a explicar como se hacía la primera poción del temario: el filtro de muertos en vida. Las parejas empezaron a trabajar mientras charlaban entre ellas:

-¿A ti se te dan bien las pociones no?- preguntaron a la vez Remus y Vivienne. El rió y contestó.

-A juzgar por tu pregunta, nosotros más que una pareja equilibrada somos los que sobraron cuando estaban hechas las demás- Ella rió.

-Pues entonces hay que prestar atención, aunque desde aquí atrás va a ser difícil ver algo.

Más adelante, James y Lily trabajaban en silencio hasta que ella habló.

-Oye Potter, me alegro de que al parecer se te haya pasado tu capricho conmigo y ya no te dediques a perseguirme- en realidad lo que ella buscaba era una explicación de por qué ya no la perseguía.

-Gracias por decírmelo Evans, y llámame James. Al fin y al cabo, ahora que ya se me ha pasado como tú dices, podemos ser amigos ¿no?

-Claro- "y nada, que no suelta prenda"- y llámame Lily- en realidad, ella misma no sabía porque quería enterarse. Bueno, en el fondo sí lo sabía, pero no quería admitírselo a sí misma, porque no le gustaba nada, y si no lo admitía era como si no existiese.

Al otro lado de la clase, en la tercera fila, Sirius se dedicaba a conocer a su nueva compañera de clase.

-Así que te llamas Priscila. Yo soy...

-Sirius, lo sé.

-¿Por qué últimamente todas me decís lo mismo?- ella le miró extrañada- déjalo, son cosas mías- la respuesta de Priscila había hecho que recordase a Charlotte. Esa chica le había gustado de verdad, en su charla del día anterior habían hablado mucho sobre ambos, él le había contado todo el lío con su familia, que se había escapado de casa y ahora vivía en la de James, y ella le contó que cuando ella tenía 4 años sus padres se divorciaron y fue a Francia con su padre, que la separaron de su hermana y que ahora su padre había muerto y ella había vuelto a Inglaterra con su madre, a la que no soportaba. Le había gustado de verdad hablar con ella, la prueba está en que no había intentado abordarla para besarla ni meterle mano. Con ella quería tener algo mas que una noche loca, y por eso quería ir despacio. Había prometido esperarla esa tarde en la sala común para ir juntos a dar una vuelta. Se sentía raro. Era la primera vez que quería ir enserio con alguien. Desear una novia era algo nuevo para él.

Volviendo al fondo del aula Remus y Vivienne tenían serios problemas con su poción. Entre que estaban al fondo y no se enteraban de nada y que ninguno de los dos era precisamente un lumbrera para las pociones la cosa solo podía acabar de una forma:

-¡Lupin y DuFour!¡¿Se puede saber por qué su caldero ha explotado y ustedes están cubiertos de ceniza?!- y así era. El caldero nuevo de Remus estaba roto en mil pedazos y ellos parecía que estaban disfrazados del rey Baltasar: negros de la cabeza a los pies. Y todo porque Vivienne, en lugar de oír "ojo de tritón", había oído "ojo de ratón"- ¡Después de las clases los quiero a los dos recogiendo el aula, y más les vale que mañana esté limpia como una patena!

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a rechistar, viendo a Slughorn en ese plan, así que cuando terminó la clase los dos se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras los dos lanzaban reparos y fregotegos aquí y allá, ella rompió el silenció.

-Oye Remus, siento mucho lo de tu caldero, he intentado arreglarlo pero con un reparo es imposible.

-No importa, son cosas que pasan.

-No, de verdad, ha sido todo culpa mía, me he cargado tu caldero nuevo y encima tú también te estás pringando con esto, así que déjame darte el mío.

-Ni de coña Vivienne, tú no tienes la culpa. En algún momento uno de los dos iba a echar el ingrediente equivocado, solo era cuestión de tiempo- dijo él sonriéndole.

-Pero aún así...

-Pero nada, y vamos que esto no va a limpiarse solo.

Y así siguieron charlando mientras limpiaban. Hablaron de todo un poco, y Remus comprobó que Vivienne le caía muy bien. No era solo una rubia tonta como decían las chicas, ni una simple tía buena como decían los chicos. "Ella es mucho más que eso".

Por su parte, a Vivienne siempre le había encantado la personalidad amable de Remus, pero ahora comprobaba que además de amable era muchas otras cosas, entre ellas simpático y divertido. Definitivamente, ese día había descubierto a un buen amigo.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

-¿Estás listo Colagusano?

-Listo Cornamenta

-Muy bien, al ataque.

-Tu lo has dicho.

James y Peter habían decidido que esa era una buena tarde para que diera comienzo su cruzada en pos de una novia. Los dos tenían motivos de peso para desear una cuanto antes. Por una parte, James, por muy bien que disimulara, todavía sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando veía a Lily, y había decidido que tenía que olvidarla sí o sí, por su bien y por el de ella. Además había comprobado que Lily era mucho más simpática con él cuando iba de amigo que cuando iba de amor de su vida. Por otro lado estaba Peter, cuyas razones eran que no haber dado un beso a los dieciséis años era penoso, y había que poner remedio inmediato antes de que llegaran los diecisiete y la cosa ya no tuviese remedio. El caso era que los dos necesitaban una chica urgentemente y esa tarde era perfecta. Empezaron a pasearse por el colegio con expresión concentrada y el radar puesto en busca de la chica adecuada, cuando se encontraron con Saskia que venía de frente y pararon, James porque era su amiga y Peter porque su radar ya había encontrado a la chica. La verdad es que la había conocido esa mañana, pero como en pociones tenía que poner concentración extra, no se había fijado bien ni en su brillante pelo, ni en sus ojos ni en el cuerpazo. Pero ahora sí y había decidido ir a por todas. Interrumpió la conversación que tenía con su amigo sobre quidditch y le dijo:

-Oye, ¿tú no tienes novio, no?

-¿Perdón?- dijo ella con cara de espanto.

-Peter, se un poco más sutil, macho. Disculpa Sas, es que esta tarde hemos salido los dos con el chip de ligar puesto.

-¿El chip de ligar? ¿Quiere eso decir que ya no vas a por Lily?- puso más cara de espanto todavía.

-No, he decidido olvidarla por la paz y que seamos amigos- y más cara de espanto aún.

-James ¿estás bien?

-Perfectamente.

-Bueno, pues vale, tu sabrás lo que haces- ya iba a seguir su camino cuando Peter le dijo:

-Oye aún no me has contestado.

-Pues no, no tengo novio, pero justo iba a remediar eso en este momento. Tengo una cita en diez minutos, así que si me disculpáis, voy para allá.

Saskia se fue por el pasillo y agradeció que Simon Williams, un Ravenclaw muy mono, le hubiera pedido una cita esa misma mañana. De lo contrario, habría tenido que mentir y eso se le daba increíblemente mal. Luego recordó lo que había dicho James sobre Lily y pensó que el mundo se había vuelto majara. Cuando llegó al lago, su cita la estaba esperando. Simon se levantó sonriente y le dio dos besos.

-Hola, Saskia.

-Hola, Simon- ¿damos un paseo?

-Como tú quieras.

Estuvieron paseando y hablando sobre ellos para conocerse. Al cabo de un rato, Saskia se hartó de hablar, Simon era muy guapo con su pelo rubio y los ojos verdes, y le gustaba mucho, así que empezó a pensar en como pasar a la acción, porque visto lo visto, él no iba a hacer nada que no supiese que ella quisiera. Decidió que lo mejor era atacar de frente, así que se puso de puntillas y le besó. Él tardó en reaccionar, pero le devolvió el beso. ¡Y de que manera! El chico ponía énfasis en lo que hacía. La agarró por la cintura y ella se colgó de su cuello profundizando el beso. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, ella se descolgó y él dijo:

-Oye, después de esto, ¿se supone que somos novios?- ella sonrió.

-Bueno, se que es sólo la primera cita, pero si tú quieres.

-¿Quieres tú?

-Sí- la verdad es que no le gustaba estar sin novio mucho tiempo, y ya hacía mes y medio que cortó con el guiri alemán.

-Pues entonces yo también- ella le miro extrañada, pero se encogió de hombros y volvió a besarle, que por lo visto era lo que ese chico sabía hacer mejor. Cuando terminaron dijo:

-Es algo tarde, ¿no crees?

-Si tú lo crees yo también. Vamos ya para dentro y nos vemos mañana- Saskia le miró mas extrañada aún, pero pensó que estaba bien tener un novio que tomara tan en cuenta su opinión, y le siguió adentro.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

Charlotte bajaba por las escaleras de los dormitorios cuando vio a Sirius sentado en uno de los sofás con cara de aburrimiento, aunque en cuanto la vio se le cambió la cara.

-Hola- le saludó ella.

-Hola- La verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir- ¿nos vamos?

-Claro, ¿me vas a lleva a los jardines?- el negó.

-Demasiado típico- ella puso cara interrogante y el sonrío- tú solo confía en mi.

Anduvieron por los pasillos durante unos minutos, hasta llegar a una gran puerta que atravesaron. Charlotte puso cara de asombro, aunque no era uno muy bueno.

-¡La biblioteca!- dijo eso tan fuerte que la vigilante de la susodicha la vigilante de la susodicha la mando a callar de mala manera- Hombre, al menos tenías razón, esto es de todo menos típico- habló ahora más bajo dirigiéndose a Sirius. Él contuvo una carcajada.

-Nuestra cita no es aquí, esto es solo un sitio por el que tenemos que pasar- y dicho esto, esperó a que la bibliotecaria estuviese vuelta de espaldas, arrastró a Charlotte hasta la puerta de la sección prohibida y la hizo entrar por esta.

-Vale, te has ganado el mérito, esto se vuelve menos típico por momentos.

-Que aquí tampoco es, tú tranquila- mientras decía esto, Sirius examinaba el suelo como si buscase algo, y por lo visto así era, porque al cabo de un minuto le dijo a Charlotte- Lo encontré, ven aquí y verás donde va a ser nuestra cita.

Charlotte vio que lo que había encontrado era una especie de trampilla que había en el suelo. Él bajó y luego la ayudó a ella a hacer lo mismo. Entonces, Charlotte volvió a sorprenderse, esta vez para bien.

-Entonces qué, ¿esto tampoco es típico, no?- ella negó con la cabeza, porque se había quedado sin palabras, debido a lo poco o nada de típico que tenía ese lugar. Porque un lago subterráneo dentro de un castillo no es fácil de encontrar, y menos si para llegar hasta él hay que atravesar la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

El lago en cuestión era uno que debía abarcar más zonas del castillo aparte de la biblioteca, dado el tamaño que tenía. Había poca vegetación, aunque era normal dada la poca cantidad de luz que se filtraba en aquel lugar. Sirius empezó a encender antorchas que había colgadas de las paredes, mientras Charlotte por fin recuperó el habla.

-Esto es… ¡increíble! ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-Un día estábamos aquí de noche los chicos y yo curioseando y Peter descubrió la trampilla, la abrió, calculó mal y se cayó dentro- los dos rieron- después bajamos los demás a ayudarle y vimos esto. ¿No está mal para una primera cita, eh?

-La verdad es que está genial- en ese momento, él se acercó con intenciones de besarla, pero ella le paró- Sirius escucha, me gustas mucho, pero yo no soy de las que van por ahí haciendo de todo en la primera cita, además con la fama que tienes, pues…

-¿Pues?- preguntó él asustado.

-Pues que tengo miedo de que te quieras liar conmigo y luego dejarme tirada- dijo ella con una falsa y ensayada cara de pena. La verdad es que había practicado ese momento frente al espejo miles de veces esa tarde. Quería tener a Sirius atado a ella de verdad para que su excusa fuese duradera. Y la mejor manera de conseguirlo era rechazarlo hasta que se volviese loco y no pudiese separarse de ella.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero Charlotte, te juro que contigo es distinto, que me gustas de verdad y que quiero ir en serio.

-Sirius, por una parte quiero creerte, pero por otra- suspiró- pienso que esto se lo habrás dicho a otras chicas cientos de veces y desconfío.

-Entonces, ¿se acabó antes de empezar?

-No Sirius, no si no quieres.

-Si me lo explicas lo entiendo mejor.

-Verás, yo necesito que me demuestres que quieres estar conmigo más que con ninguna otra- le puso las manos sobre los hombros- y para eso lo único que te pido es que a partir de ahora no coquetees ni hagas nada con ninguna chica que no sea yo- se acercó un poco más a él- cosa que, si es verdad que te importo, no debería resultarte muy difícil. Tampoco quiero que me acoses, ni que me busques demasiado, yo seré la que me acerque a ti cuando esté convencida- ahora estaban prácticamente pegados, sus caras a centímetros de distancia, pero él no hizo intento de nada. En ese momento supo que lo tenía en el bote- Ahora tengo que irme- y se separó de golpe- Piénsatelo, al fin y al cabo no te quiero obligar a nada.

Él se quedó un rato en estado de shock. Cuando "despertó", cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que le había dicho Charlotte. Pensó que no tenía que demostrarle nada, que montones de chicas estarían encantadas de que él quisiera ir en serio con ellas y que no se lo pondrían tan difícil. Pero decidió aceptar lo que la chica le proponía, no supo por qué. Tal vez fuese por que al fin y al cabo era un reto, y a él le encantaban los retos, o tal vez (quizá lo más probable), fuese porque Charlotte le atraía como un imán, y él quería, necesitaba sin saber por qué, estar con ella.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

Saskia entró en su sala común y encontró a Lily estudiando en una de las mesas. Se sentó junto a ella y le tocó el hombro con ligereza.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal tu cita?- preguntó la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

-Genial, Lils, adivina ¡ya tengo novio!- lo último lo gritó de tal manera que hasta el calamar gigante se enteró de que Saskia se había echado novio.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?- al ver lo feliz que era su amiga, Lily prefirió no manifestar sus objeciones en voz alta.

-Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Charlotte? Es que también se lo quiero decir a ella.

-Sigue en su cita con Sirius- dijo Lily con tono sombrío.

-Oye, por como lo has dicho parece que no te llevases bien con ella- Lily no respondió- ¿os lleváis bien, verdad?

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé Sas. Hay veces que está genial conmigo y luego se me pone super borde y no se que pensar.

-No te ofendas pero yo no la he visto ponerse borde contigo.

-Ya, eso es lo que mas me extraña, que siempre lo hace cuando nadie más la oye.

-Oye, esta conversación me recuerda ligeramente a la que tuvimos la otra noche. Y de verdad que me gustaría poder creerte pero sinceramente pienso que son más paranoias tuyas.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo la otra con tono molesto.

-Pero cari no te enfades- Saskia le replicó con voz de niña pequeña y le dio un gran abrazo de oso al que Lily acabó correspondiendo.

-Tranquila, no estoy enfadada- se sonrieron y, al menos por esa noche, Lily se olvidó del asunto.

DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA ----- DHCA

Charlotte subía a toda prisa las escaleras de la lechucería mientras pensaba en la suerte que había tenido con lo de la cita. Llegó arriba, llamó a una lechuza y repasó una última vez el contenido de la carta:

_Rêgium_

_Ya está todo listo. Puedo ponerlo en marcha cuando quieras. He encontrado lo que me pedisteis. Esta bien escondido y hay agua, tal como especificaste_. _También me he preocupado de encontrar una buena excusa para mis desapariciones y los tengo a todos en el bote. También sé como entrar a la sección prohibida. Esperare instrucciones para seguir con el plan. _

_Aquilia_

Ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza y la dejó ir por el ventanal. Salió a toda prisa de la torre y enfiló por un pasillo hacia las escaleras. Vio una larga cabellera rubia y saludó con alegría a su hermana:

-¡Viv! No te he visto desde por la mañana ¿qué te cuentas?

-Nada especial, ya sabes, clases y más clases. Por cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí tan tarde? A Sirius hace rato que me lo crucé de vuelta a la torre.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo- se puso Charlotte a la defensiva.

-Y yo te respondería que soy prefecta y estoy haciendo mi ronda- mostró una sonrisa torcida, por una vez le había ganado- ¿me vas a contestar ahora?

-Vengo de consolar a Angelica- Charlotte agradeció mentalmente que se le acabase de ocurrir esa trola y que su hermana fuese bastante inocente.

-¿Consolar? ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿No lo sabías? Su novio la dejó hace nada porque se acostó con otra.

-Vaya impresentable. ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

_-_Luke no sé que. ¿Por?

-No, por nada- Vivienne tenía una extraña expresión de pánico- ¿seguro que se llamaba así?

-Segurísimo. Oye, estás muy pálida ¿pasa algo?

-Nada, de verdad. Vete ya a la torre anda, o tendré que quitarte puntos- intentó sonreír, pero le salió una extraña mueca.

-Vale, vale. Hasta mañana.

-Que descanses.

Vivienne siguió por el pasillo pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermana. No podía dejar de razonar que Luke era uno de los nombres ingleses más comunes y que no tenía por qué ser el mismo, que el que ella estaba pensando no tenía novia, o al menos eso le había dicho. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía obviar el presentimiento que tenía, ni el extraño nudo en el estómago que hace cinco minutos no estaba ahí. Tenía que hablar con Luke cuanto antes, o quizá sonsacarle a Angelica el apellido de su ex, pero no podía quedarse con la duda.

* * *

Hola!!! Aquí estoy otra vez con el new capi. Gracias a todos los ke dejaron reviews en los anteriores y a los ke no ya me estais dejando uno o me enfado y no respiro!! xD En fin y en el proximo cap:

¿Qué hará Lily con respecto a sus paranoias?¿Tendrá ya novia James?¿Qué hará Peter con Saskia?¿Y qué hará su nuevo novio cuando se entere?¿Y al final le hará caso Sirius a Charlotte?¿Qué pasará con las nuevas amistades surgidas en la clase de pociones?

Nos vemos en el capítulo 4: De alianzas, quidditch y recuerdos veraniegos


End file.
